vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sosuke Aizen
Summary Sōsuke Aizen (藍染 惣右介, Aizen Sōsuke) is the former captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. He later leaves Soul Society with his followers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. His lieutenant was Momo Hinamori. After waging war against Soul Society with an army of Arrancar, Aizen was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki and sealed away by Kisuke Urahara, and then imprisoned for his crimes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 7-B | 7-A | 6-B | 6-A Name: Aizen Sosuke Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least one hundred and ten years old, most probably several hundred years old) Classification: Shinigami, Former Captain of 5th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Shunpo Master (Speed enhancement technique), Kido Master (Shinigami spells) (can used up to level 90 Kido spells without incantation), Illusion Creation (via Kyoka Suigetsu), Regeneration (Mid-High) (via Hogyoku), Immortality (Type 1 & 3 via Hogyoku), Immense Spiritual Pressure (Able to subdue Grimmjow, can disintegrate weak beings just by simply being near him in post-Chrysalis forms), Arrancar Creation (By channeling his power through the Hogyoku, Aizen can turn a normal hollow into an arrancar), Barrier Creation (has a barrier guarding the back of his neck, on the basis that it is his biggest blind spot, which is strong enough to block a Getsuga Tensho amplified attack from Bankai Ichigo. Could use Bakudo 81#: Danku. His Reiatsu can also act as a form of barrier.), Teleportation (can teleport short distances in his Butterfly form) Attack Potency: At least City level via power-scaling (Superior to Ulquiorra) | At least City level+ (Defeated Isshin, Yoruichi and Urahara simultaneously) | Mountain level (Able to pulverize a small valley with a casual parry the same size as the Fragor), and with Fragor | Country level via power-scaling | Continent level (Vaporized large amounts of Black Ooze) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Is far superior to Bankai Ichigo) | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Giselle | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Giselle | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Ichibe | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Ichibe Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely far higher Striking Strength: At least Class PJ (Dispatched Komamura's Bankai with ease, defeated a bunch of captains with simple slashes) | At least Class PJ+ (Defeated Isshin, Yoruichi and Urahara simultaneously) | Class PJ+ | Class ZJ | Class YJ Durability: City level (Survived a forbidden Kido from Yamamoto, took a Getsuga Tenshou from a powered up Hollow Mask Ichigo) | At least City level (Withstood assaults from Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi with little damage) | At least Mountain level (Was able to survive a slash from Dangai Ichigo who was able to destroy a small mountain by the pressure of the slash alone) Immortality, Regeneration also makes him hard to kill | At least Country level (Survived Ichigo's Mugetsu due to the Hogyoku) | At least Continent level (Tanked his own Kurohitsugi, which was powerful enough to vaporize large amounts of black ooze) Stamina: Very high, and has never been shown to be tired Range: Extended melee range with physical strikes, several meters with Kido, at least several hundreds of meters to several kilometers with Fragor Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, and the Hogyoku Intelligence: Incredibly manipulative, easily able to deceive people, orchestrated a long-term plan to overthrow Soul Society. Very good at adapting his plans to account for unforeseen factors. Was able to easily adapt to having all of his senses reversed(left is right, up is down, forward is backwards, etc etc etc) after being informed of the specifics of the reversal. Weaknesses: His Zanpakuto's special ability can be overcome by touching its blade before it is released, and he is somewhat overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Powers and Abilities= Genius Intellect: Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Aizen is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many, such as the existence of the Ōken, as well as the obscure method in which to create one. He has created several Hollows and Arrancar while avoiding arousing any suspicion from the majority of his fellow Shinigami. For over 110 years, he had been engaging in experiments which involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of Reiryoku and Reishi, including experiments involving the Hollowfication of Shinigami, something which had never been done before. He has an innate knowledge of the Hōgyoku, rivaling that of its creator, Kisuke Urahara; he even knows how to destroy it. He figured out the true nature of Shinji Hirako's Shikai and deduced it produces an optical illusion, allowing him to counter its effect. He effectively deduces the true nature of the Hōgyoku via trial and error of the situations which revolve around it. * Master Manipulator: Aizen has proven himself very crafty and a cunning man since his public betrayal of Soul Society. He can deceive and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. For years, he convinced everyone around him he was a kind-hearted man with the best intentions for Soul Society while performing horrific actions. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is a master strategist, formulating well thought out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned out with the long term in mind. His most well-known plan spans over 110 years, a great accomplishment which involved moving people around like pieces on a chessboard and making sure they played the role he had planned out for them. He is masterful when it comes to plans within plans, such as kidnapping Orihime, allowing him to use her abilities to extend the shelf life of the Hōgyoku, and, after the departure of Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen, and himself, trapping Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida, and four captains in Hueco Mundo, making it easier for him to accomplish the goal of his first plan: creating the Ōken and gaining access to the Royal Palace. * Master Strategist and Tactician: Aizen has proven himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes modifying an Arrancar for the sole purpose of defeating Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, a Shinigami whose abilities surpass his own. Despite viewing his power as worlds beyond others, Aizen is highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself so as to leave no blind spots. Shunpo Master: Aizen is so fast, one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Aizen can easily outmaneuver Ichigo's Bankai and Hollow mask-enhanced speed, to the point where he could casually lay a hand on Ichigo's chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. Aizen can dodge simultaneous attacks at close range and evade Bankai-level techniques. Opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them, and Aizen is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds, even when being attacked from behind. Master Swordsman: While the full extent of his prowess is unknown, Aizen can fight back against an opponent's Shikai and Bankai with his own blade still sealed. Aizen can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes and cut through very sturdy targets, such as Renji's Shikai. He cut down four captains (two which used their Bankai) and four Visored (with three being former captains of Gotei 13) with ease. Hakuda Master: While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his Zanpakutō or Kidō, Aizen is a highly capable unarmed fighter. Repeatedly, Aizen has caught his opponent's weapons with a single bare hand. While fighting offensively, he exhibits tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Immense Spiritual Power: Even by captain standards, Aizen possesses a tremendous amount of Reiryoku. A hint of Aizen's level of Reiryoku is given when he turns Wonderweiss Margela into an Arrancar before activating the Hōgyoku; Aizen states in spite of its half-awakened state, the Hōgyoku can be fully activated when temporarily fusing with someone with twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami, referring to himself. He claims he is more powerful than all of the Espada. After spending a year and a half sealed away in Muken, Aizen is considered to be far more powerful than he was before he was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki. He can use Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi to exceedingly devastating effect without incantation and with most of his body still sealed and restrained. His Reiatsu is violet. His immense Reiatsu is the reason why Aizen was chosen as one of the 5 Special War Powers by the Wandenreich. * Masterful Reiatsu Control: 2nd Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda stated Aizen's mere presence is monstrously overwhelming. The force of Aizen's Reiatsu is great enough to, without any visible effort from Aizen, bring Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th Espada, to his knees. He has stated it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" (referring to Renji) in his path. Aizen's Reiatsu is powerful enough to nullify abilities, such as when he negated Suì-Fēng's Nigeki Kessatsu and remained conscious after being hit by NaNaNa Najahkoop's The Underbelly. His mastery of his Reiatsu allows him to use it as a shield that can vaporize living beings within a few meters of Aizen's body. He can focus his Reiatsu to break through dense barriers that are permeated with Reishi. File:Aizen%27s_Reiatsu_destroys.png|Aizen Reiatsu disintegrates a shinigami's fingers File:Aizen_Attempts_Destruction.png|Aizen attempting to bring down the Soul Palace File:ChairKurohitsugi.png|Aizen using Kurohitsugi while sealed on a chair Immense Strength: Aizen is strong enough to stop the blade of Ichigo's Bankai with just one index finger (albeit Ichigo was already battle-worn from fighting Byakuya Kuchiki) and almost cut him in half with a single swing of his sword. He stopped 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai's Shikai with his bare hand and broke it with one swing, injuring Renji in the process. He stopped Komamura's Shikai with his bare hand, proving his strength is more than enough to combat someone of the same level. Aizen further displays his strength by cutting through the sword and wrist of Komamura's Bankai. Immortality: After being hit by Ichigo's Mugetsu, Aizen somewhat regenerates from the damage, though most of his new form's features have been destroyed and do not return. He is later confirmed by Central 46 to having been left immortal by his interaction with the Hōgyoku. |-|Zanpakutō Powers and Abilities= Zanpakutō Kyōka Suigetsu (鏡花水月, Mirror Flower, Water Moon): In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. * Shikai: The release command is "Shatter" (砕けろ, kudakero) and is used to both activate and deactivate it. Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Kyōka Suigetsu is Kanzen Saimin (完全催眠, Complete Hypnosis). It controls the five senses to the point where it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be an enemy's. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyōka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, this person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. Afterwards, every time it is released, this person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis. The hypnosis is long lasting; the Visored are still affected by Kyōka Suigetsu even though they were hypnotized at least 110 years ago. Because the spell works when one see the ritual, those who cannot see are consequently immune to the hypnosis. When Aizen turns off the hypnosis by force of will, the image shown melts away or shatters. The complete hypnosis of Kyōka Suigetsu is absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware of being under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence. The hypnotic abilities of Kyōka Suigetsu make it a highly useful tool in combat, for Aizen can create simple or complex illusions to deceive his opponents. For example, by creating a decoy of himself, or other illusions to distract his opponents, Aizen can hide his own movements and attack with impunity. His opponent will remain focused on the illusion until it is too late to react. Bankai: Not yet revealed. |-|Kidō Powers and Abilities= Kidō Master: Aizen has great proficiency in using Kidō spells. He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation; he used Hadō #90.Kurohitsugi, and even though he did not utter its incantation, it was sufficient enough to disable 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura. He has used Bakudō #81. Dankū to block Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō from Tessai Tsukabishi, who was captain of the Kidō Corps and logically the most proficient Kidō master in Soul Society at the time, while Aizen himself was only a lieutenant. Moreover, he can use Hadō #99. Goryūtenmetsu, the most powerful offensive spell of all, to great effect without an incantation. He can produce powerful protection spells while in battle. * El Escudo (エル・エスクド, Eru Esukudo; Spanish for "The Shield"): As the practitioner raises their arm, a light green barrier is summoned to block an incoming attack. * Millón Escudo (ミジョン・エスクド, Mijon Esukudo; Spanish for "Million Shield"): A light green hexagonal barrier which is normally fixed to one central area and, when inactive, remains invisible. Upon contact with an outside force, the barrier enlarges to fully protect whatever it is affixed to. The barrier keeps the attack away from the target, gathers the energy in one area, and momentarily absorbs the energy from the attack before forcing the attack outward and away from the shield, dispersing the attack altogether. It blocked a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai. * Bakudō #26: Kyokkō (曲光, Bent Light): A Bakudō that hides the physical form and Reiatsu of the caster by bending light. * Hadō #63: Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Sear; Viz "Fiery Lightning Howl"): Generating an orb of yellow lighting above the palm of his/her hand, the practitioner fires the built-up energy at his/her target as a massive concentration of energy which resembles a lightning strike. The effect has devastatingly destructive results. * Bakudō #81: Dankū (斷空, Splitting Void): A defensive wall created to protect against an enemy's attack. The practitioner creates a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall. It is capable of stopping Kidō-based attacks with power up to level 89. * Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi (黒棺, Black Coffin): A high-level Kidō which seals its target in a black spiritual coffin. The practitioner generates a purple/black spiritual energy which, enveloping the target with a powerful torrent of gravity, takes the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions. The spears, piercing the box, lacerate the one inside from head to toe. Aizen claims that, at least with the incantation, it has the power to distort space and time. * Hadō #99: Goryūtenmetsu (五龍転滅, Five Swirling Dragons of Destruction): Upon activation, energy ruptures a large area around Aizen and Yhwach, causing the ground to rise up in pillars, before rising into the air to form an enormous dragon above Aizen. File:ElEscudo.gif|El Escudo File:MillonEscudo.gif|Millón Escudo File:NorenMekuri.gif|Shinji removing Kyokkō with Noren Mekuri File:Aizen_Raikoho.gif|Raikōhō File:Aizen%27s_Dankū.gif|Dankū File:Aizen%27s_Kurohitsugi.gif|Kurohitsugi File:Goryutenmetsu.png|Goryūtenmetsu |-|Former Powers and Abilities= Hōgyoku Implantation First Fusion (第1の融合): Aizen embeds the Hōgyoku into the center of his chest. * Protective Regeneration: By being embedded into Aizen's chest, the Hōgyoku actively protects Aizen by healing his injuries almost instantly. Aizen withstood a point-blank Hadō #96. Ittō Kasō and only suffered slight burns. Immediately afterwards, he took a point-blank Bankai and Hollow mask-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō and survived the attack. He emerged unfazed after being hurled into several buildings by Isshin Kurosaki. * Strength Augmentation: Aizen's already considerable strength is further enhanced by the Hōgyoku's evolution of his body. He can strike through a target's flesh with a single, nonchalant sweep of his bare hands. * Durability Augmentation: Aizen's durability is further enhanced by the Hōgyoku's evolution of his body. Because of this, he can withstand Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō without suffering any damage. Second Fusion (第2の融合): After Kisuke Urahara attempts to block the Reiatsuvents in Aizen's wrists with a seal, Aizen emerges from the resulting explosion unscathed as a phantom-like figure. Aizen's face is covered with a white canvas, and his outfit is now a white cloak which is split in four sections near his waist. There is a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where the Hōgyoku is embedded in Aizen. After a short struggle with Yoruichi Shihōin, Aizen's Zanpakutō becomes fused to his arm. When Aizen is attacked, his body appears to crack and fold under damage, only actually bleeding when an attack is powerful enough. * Enhanced Durability: His durability is great enough to block Isshin's Zanpakutō with just his foot and withstand a massive punch from an armored Yoruichi. * Enhanced Endurance: Aizen performs in battle as if he were unharmed, even while taking severe damage. He withstands Isshin's point-blank Getsuga Tenshō and remains unfazed by the attack, despite having a bleeding gash on his forehead. * Enhanced Strength: Aizen created a shockwave after being knocked down by Yoruichi. This shockwave was fast and strong enough to catch even Yoruichi off guard, and subsequently destroyed the Anti-Hierro armor on her left leg. * Enhanced Speed: Aizen's newfound power enhances his speed to the point where even captain-level opponents cannot register his movements. He caught Yoruichi off guard with his speed. He can incapacitate three captain-level opponents seemingly instantaneously. * Regeneration: Aizen demonstrates a form of regeneration, recovering quickly from Yoruichi's first attack. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: After Aizen fuses with the Hōgyoku, both Shinigami and Humans are incapable of sensing his Reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers it and allows them to interfere. He compares this to how a two-dimensional being is incapable of interfering with a three-dimensional one. Isshin surmises Aizen's Reiryoku can only be sensed by someone who is at the same level as him. Third Fusion (第3の融合): After completing his "chrysalis" stage, Aizen sheds his sleek phantom-like form to reveal a form similar to his original one, with the addition of long hair and gray eyes with purple sclera. * Enhanced Durability: Aizen's durability has been further enhanced. He willingly lets the Kōtotsu collide with him, destroying it, while remaining unharmed. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: Aizen's already enormous Reiryoku is further enhanced. Aizen causes a Human soul to collapse and fade away by standing a few feet away from it. By his own claim, if Don Kanonji had come into contact with Aizen, the former would have ceased to exist. When Aizen touched Gin Ichimaru's arm, his Reiryoku caused the area touched to dissolve. Fourth Fusion (第4の融合): After Gin's Korose, Kamishini no Yari creates a hole in Aizen's chest, Reiryoku erupts from his chest, and Aizen emerges from the blast in this new form. In this form, Aizen has a hole in the center of his chest with a cross in the middle of it. The form-fitting white robe which enveloped Aizen in his past two forms lengthens, and flares out at the ends. In this form, Aizen's irises vanish, as well as his eyebrows and the hair curl which usually hangs over his face. There is a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. Aizen has gained three sets of butterfly-like wings. When he faces Ichigo, Aizen's wings become more pointed, rather than rounded. * Regeneration: Aizen can regenerate wounds upon his physical form in a matter of minutes. * Enhanced Strength: In this form, Aizen can attack his opponent with minor movement or force. He tore off Gin's arm and threw him through a nearby building. He caused the ground to tear open with the sheer force of his sword swing, even when the blow was blocked. * Enhanced Kurohitsugi: When Butterfly Aizen later uses Kurohitsugi on Dangai Ichigo with the incantation, it is noticeably different in appearance. The sky appears to darken as multiple boxes of black energy appear, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they multiply and enclose themselves on their victim. * Teleportation: In this form, Aizen can de-materialize himself in one place and re-materialize himself a distance away. He breaks down his body into multiple purple shards and reassembles himself. File:Butterfly_Aizen_Kurohitsugi.gif|Enhanced Kurohitsugi File:Aizen_Teleporting.gif|Teleportation Final Fusion (最終融合): After Aizen is struck by Ichigo, the Hōgyoku forces another transformation upon him, which Aizen claims occurs because it does not want him to lose to a Human. In this form, Aizen takes on a distinctively Hollow-like form. The diamond-shaped point breaks open, revealing a vertical black third eye upon the center of Aizen's forehead, and the skin on his face splits open down the middle and pulls back around the sides of his head to reveal a blackened, demon-like skull. Aizen gains three holes running vertically down his chest, the Hōgyoku standing at the center of the top hole. Aizen's feet become single claws, and his hands and feet become blackened, with his right hand fusing with his Zanpakutō. Aizen's butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings, with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Aizen no longer has any semblance of clothing in this form, and his musculature becomes more defined. * Fragor (フラゴール, Furagōru; Spanish for "Din/Clamor"): Aizen can release bluish-purple energy spheres from the Hollow-like skulls on the top of his wings. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater, with an accompanying explosion which creates a shockwave which can be felt miles away from the blast site. ** Ultrafragor (ウルトラフラゴール, Urutorafuragōru; Spanish for "Ultra/Beyond-Din/Clamor"): Surrounding his target with his wings, Aizen uses the Hollow-like skulls atop his wings to generate a circle of bluish-purple spiritual energy around a target. Upon creation, the ring reverberates with power and solidifies, while forming three more larger solid rings in concentric formation. File:Aizen%27s_Fragor.gif|Fragor File:Aizen%27s_Ultrafragor.gif|Ultrafragor |-|Inventions= Hōgyoku (崩玉, Crumbling Orb; Viz "Breakdown Sphere"): Aizen has stated he arrived at the conclusion of the Hōgyoku before Kisuke Urahara, though it ended in failure. In order to finalize the Hōgyoku, the souls of hundreds upon hundreds of Shinigami and hundreds and hundreds of Rukongai citizens who bore Shinigami potential needed to be sacrificed to it, but it still was not satisfied. According to the experimental data, Urahara's Hōgyoku was also incomplete, so Aizen decided to steal this Hōgyoku and present it to his own. Produced as a result of Aizen's Hollowfication research, this Hōgyoku is what gave the Visored their Hollow powers. This process seems to spread as some form of infection through wounds, which only has the desired effects on souls with high amounts of Reiryoku and not souls with low amounts of Reiryoku. Those infected experience great sickness and fatigue until they vomit up a white liquid, which forms the beginnings of their Hollow mask before proceeding to transform their bodies and warp their minds. Other than this, all which is known is the process is accelerated by aggressive emotions. The conclusive result turns a Shinigami into a primarily Hollow-like humanoid, which is a highly unstable transformation causing mindlessness and aggression. Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): This cube traps a subject in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it is being used as intended; it was meant to punish weaker Arrancar for disobeying the Espada commanding them. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time. Reiatsu Concealing Cloak: A cloak created by Urahara which hides the wearer's Reiatsu. Aizen used this cloak to sneak up and attack Isshin Shiba. Aizen states it allows the wearer to blend in with the air around them by incorporating Kidō into the cloak, almost completely concealing them from sight. File:Aizen%27s_Hogyoku.jpg|Aizen holding the Hōgyoku File:CajaNegación.png|Caja Negación File:Aizen_Reiatsu_Concealing_Cloak.jpg|Reiatsu Concealing Cloak Key: Base | Chrysalis Aizen | Butterfly Aizen | Monster Aizen | Thousand Year Blood War Arc Note: See this calc for source of current power-scaling. Others Notable Victories: Raizen (Yu Yu Hakusho) Raizen's Profile Kratos (God of War) Kratos' Profile Notable Losses: Lucifer (Supernatural) Lucifer's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Immortals Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Illusionists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6